Update 42
Update #42 - 10/27/2016 Game * Increased default file logging level for more information from BugSplat reports * Several potential fixes for various client crashes * If Steam isn't running when the game is started, then a message will now appear instead of the game just silently terminating * Physics timing fix from Crytek integrated * IME support disabled by default (was causing a lot of crashes) * High ASCII characters are no longer allowed in server names * On hold channels (combat logging) are reported as active to Steam until they are fully disconnected * Player kicking issue fixed when a new player tries to join a full server * Damage areas added to non-playable sections of the map Items * AKM added * 30Rnd magazine added for AKM * 7.62x39 ammo piles to load AKM magazine * New color variations of the rugged backpack * New color variations of the stowpack backpack AI Note: A lot of work has been done in the area of AI movement over the past couple of updates to create a solid framework so the rest of the AI (mutants) can be moved to our new system, which is a lot more efficient than using the default systems in CryEngine. However, there are still some lingering issues that are being worked on that will be fixed in future updates. * Updated wolf regroup and flee behavior * Improved wolf movement blendspaces (smoother movement) * Updated AI movement system to reduce teleporting * Two-headed dogs added * Brute hunting pack added (brute + two-headed dogs) Vehicles * Sedan particle effects added Map * New Fishing village added * Area north of Woodhaven has been expanded to the playable space * The West beach area has now been expanded to the playable space * Pine Parks has been adjusted * Sultan cave updated * Woodhaven cave updated * Modern style generators now function correctly Hotfix #42a - 11/01/2016 Game * Potential fixes for a few more client crashes * Two more fixes for kicks caused by a player trying to join a full server * Fixed server names having extra characters at the end of them * Removed some log file entries that were not needed Items * Pile of 7.62x39 rounds will now stack to 30 * Map item updated with new playable areas Audio * Unique AKM sounds added * Unique two-headed dog sounds added AI * Fixes to animal ragdoll, physical collisions, and falling under gravity * Fixed some sliding issues with animals on slopes when standing still * Added more spawn locations in the new ares and more two-headed dogs in general Map * Fixed missing material in new fishing village * Fixed new appartments in the city, the outside wall was mis-aligned with the interor * Added more ambient sound effects in the new area * Removed barbwire fence clipping into a mobile home in pine parks * Physics proxies on several large rocks fixed << Back to Update #41 | Proceed to Update #43 >> Category:Patch